So is it Linus Bourne or Jason Caldwell?
by KebaKira
Summary: After Danny and Rusty find Linus trying to 'forget' in a bar, Oceans 11 learn their pickpocket is a little more than he seems...okay...a lot more...so maybe he was part of a top secret government friggin' ninjas...its not like he left out something huge
1. Brooding, bar fights and friggin ninjas

_**Okay so this is my first story every that i actually made it onto the site (hoping to get the others) so please don't flame me to bad... but if you do make sure the flames are good cause I like roasting marshmallows =D. My friend asked for a Oceans 11 and Bourne Identity crossover so here we go**_

_**Disclaimer- **__It's on a site called __**FAN**__fiction... therefore I'm almost positive I don't own anything that's recognizable... but I'll have to double check... nope I don't... =(..._

_**anyway... moving on...I know proudly present to you my first every story, hope you like it... if you do like it you'll tell me right? You know with that magically button at the bottom that when you punch it you can *gasp* REVIEW *gasp* so if you like it you'll learn the magic of reviewing won't ya? And if you have any ideas on how to make it better you'll review won't ya? Will ya? Come one please...I'm rambling aren't I? Well without further ado... what does ado mean anyway? seriously?... I'm off topic again... I give up, here's the story... don't kill me! *hides under bed***_

* * *

So is it Linus Bourne or Jason Caldwell?

* * *

**Brooding, bar fights and friggin ninjas**

The first thing Danny noticed was how tense the kid was. Not that it was obvious. He was slouched over, on arm propping his chin up while he spun his glass with the other. Bright blue eyes despondently staring into the amber colored whiskey completed the look of an unremarkable young office worker who was looking to get drunk, but Danny could see the way Linus's eyes darted around the room periodically and how he glanced up at every person who walked in. He looked tense but not the kind of tense a person looked after spending eight hours at a desk, no, Linus looked the kind of tense where you about to get into a fight.

"Are you gonna sit down or just stand there?" Linus didn't glance at them but Danny and Rusty knew the younger man was talking to them.

They didn't respond but both sat down, Linus placed his glass down and reached over the bar to grab two beers. He placed them on the bar then went back to swirling the ice. For a couple minutes the only sound was the clink of the ice and the chatter of the other patrons, than unexpectedly, Linus drained his glass his glass, set it down and grabbed a beer for himself.

This caused Rusty to raise an eyebrow, "Trying to get drunk, kid?"

Linus considered it for a second than shook his head slightly, "Trying to forget."

The bitter and dark tone of his response made Danny and Rusty glance at each other over Linus's back.

The bartender, a tall lanky man in his late thirties came over. He had shaggy dark brown hair, bright green eyes and a handsome face. Combine his the tan which showed on his olive toned skin, the scruffy boots, baggy jeans, boldly patterned plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up and 5 o'clock shadow he seemed to be used hard work, but his smile was bright as he came over.

"Hey Matt."

Matt grabbed the empty glass and put it in the sink before leaning up against the cabinets and watching the three customers with an expression of wry amusement.

"What?" Linus finally lifted his head up to glare at the older man, the annoyance showing in his voice and in his eyes was the most emotion that the two older conmen had heard or seen in his usually expressive visage.

"Well, this is the first time I've actually met someone who knows you other than Paz and Kirill, and second, how the hell are you still coherent right now?"

Linus rolled his eyes, "We've been over the second one multiple times, and the first their names are Danny and Rusty, you can talk to them you know, they aren't quite as likely to kill you."

Matt chuckled and left the young man to his brooding, "Sooo… who's Rusty and who's Danny?"

"Rusty Ryan."

"Danny Ocean."

"Ahhh… I've heard of you, I'm Marty Deeks, but call me Matt and I see you already got a beer." Matt looked at Linus for a second as if he was carefully considering something.

"Yes, I am in that bad of a mood." Linus didn't even glance up from his contemplation of the dark wood but he sighed heavily, "And it's about to get worse."

Right as he said that the door opened and two men in black suits walked in. They scanned the room and when they saw the little group at the bar they hurried over. Everything from their haircuts to their shoes to the darkly tinted sunglasses still on their faces screamed government and the look was obviously supposed to be intimidating.

As they got closer the man on the right, he had light brown hair, was taller and leaner than his companion and had a slight tan spoke, "Sir, I need you to come with us."

Linus groaned and turned to face them, "And what if I say no?"

The other man, who had light blond hair, was shorter but more built and had a deeper tan answered, "We have been given authority to use as much force as necessary."

"Oh that's fabulous!" Linus rolled his eyes but didn't move from his seat.

"We have been authorized to use lethal force, we don't want to resort to that for fear of a repeat of Maria…" The blond trailed off with a not-too-subtle glance in the direction of Danny, then Rusty and finally Matt.

That comment and the underlying threat seemed to set Linus off, he jumped up suddenly his face perfectly blank, "Go ahead, try. I dare you."

"Kid…" Rusty warned as he watched the younger man challenge the government men. Linus was shorter then both and lanky. Not much muscle and no experience fighting. They couldn't even figure out why the government wanted Linus.

The taller man lunged forward in an attempt to tackle Linus but suddenly the pickpocket wasn't there, he had jumped over the men and was now behind him. Before anyone could fully process this change Linus swept the taller man's legs out from underneath him and the man stumbled to the ground. Seeing his companion go down in such a manner the blond suit threw a punch at Linus, who in turn grabbed the man's wrist as it came towards him, turned away so his back as facing the blond and flipped him over his shoulder, onto the top of the counter where he lay unconscious. During this time the taller suit had gotten up and his fist connected with the side of Linus's head. Linus barely stumbled before he countered with a kick to the man's chest. Said man went crashing into the counter and lay still. It was quiet for a moment the Linus looked at his now broken beer and then at the unconscious form that had broken in, "He's paying for that beer."

* * *

_**Well? Thoughts? Ideas? Compliments? Complaints? Grammar mistakes? Spelling mistakes? Magically flaming bunnies you can give to me as a review? Just click that little button... no... not that one... the other one... yes... yes... there you go! Now clicky and typey!**_

**_Until next time_**

**_Kebakira_**  
_**QK **__(sideways ninja!)_


	2. Russians, cable ties and small problems

Hey! I'm back! would have uploaded this one sooner but I was skiing this weekend! Thanks for the reviews by the way!

_**KaiserPhoennix92: **__glad you like it! I had wanted a crossover too! _

_**puiwaihin: **__You make a good point about Linus/Bourne's reaction to the agents goading, I added a reason to this chapter, I hope you like it. Also, I know a typical agent would not know about Maria, it is also adressed in this chapter. Danny and Rusty still haven't fully connected Linus and Bourne in this chapter but they will soon. It would be awesome if you did a crossover story too._

_**Disclaimer:**__ At the moment own the copmlete trilogy of both Oceans 11 of the Bourne Series... on itunes... _

_**Sorry this chapter is short, I started it before going skiing and had planned on adding more but since I suck at thinking things through I forgot about the fact that if you have a cold and you take cold medicine, you end up a little loopy and tired, and since I'm normally a little wierd... it didn't end well at all...**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_The taller man lunged forward in an attempt to tackle Linus but suddenly the pickpocket wasn't there, he had jumped over the men and was now behind him. Before anyone could fully process this change Linus swept the taller man's legs out from underneath him and the man stumbled to the ground. Seeing his companion go down in such a manner the blond suit threw a punch at Linus, who in turn grabbed the man's wrist as it came towards him, turned away so his back as facing the blond and flipped him over his shoulder, onto the top of the counter where he lay unconscious. During this time the taller suit had gotten up and his fist connected with the side of Linus's head. Linus barely stumbled before he countered with a kick to the man's chest. Said man went crashing into the counter and lay still. It was quiet for a moment the Linus looked at his now broken beer and then at the unconscious form that had broken in, "He's paying for that beer."_

* * *

**Russians, cable ties and small problems**

Linus glared at the two men and then glanced at Matt who shook his head, "Sorry man, not letting you have another beer. First you've got to deal with these guys, and second, how many have you already had? I've never actually seen you have so many you actually let something get to you and make the first move. So either you're going soft, which I sincerely doubt, or you're really, _really _drunk."With that Matt pushed the man on the counter top off onto the floor and pointed towards a door, "Back room, use it!"

Linus watched his friend (_? acquaintance? they didn't really know)_ smiled lightly and hauled the taller man off the floor and onto his shoulder in a firemen's carry, then easily walked towards the door, his gate not showing the fact that he was carrying someone at least four inches taller than him on his shoulder, and disappeared through the door. Second later he reappeared and repeated the process with the second man.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hav-"

"Dust tape, last cabinet on the left, rags same place, pitcher's," Matt picked up a large plastic pitcher, "right here, and you can get the coldest water from the hose out back."

"Thanks."

Danny and Rusty watched him leave and stared at Matt, "His not…"

"No way, at least I…"

"Yeah, me either but…"

"No way…"

"But the…"

"Yeah and the…"

They turned to Matt, "Is he gonna…"

"Torture them?"

They nodded their heads.

"No, I'm not going to torture them." They spun around and Linus had come up behind them without them noticing. He settled onto the bar stool and glanced at Matt who was watching him, "I'm going to go back in a minute! Relax!"

Danny and Rusty realized they weren't going to get an explanation without asking, so they asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just…"

"…turned into a…"

"…friggin' ninja!" Rust finished the sentence.

"I didn't not turn into a ninja…" Linus protested sounding vaguely insulted.

"Yeah, you. What else would…" Rusty gestured vaguely, "…that…have been?"

"I am not going to respond to that. Anyway," Linus got up, "I'm going to talk to the Russians."

"Russians? How do you know they're Russian?" Matt looked just as confused as everyone else.

"They knew about Maria. A typical government agent wouldn't have the clearance to know that."

"So, you're telling me I can expect more Russian government agents to come here?"

"No, they're not government." Linus turned and walked into the back room but this time Danny and Rusty followed him.

Inside the back room both suits had been deposited in chairs, still unconscious, their hands duct taped to the arms, feet duct taped to the legs and gagged. Linus pulled the gag out of the mouth of the taller one and then proceeded to pour the pitcher of water on his head.

Both Danny and Rusty winced slightly; waking up to water being dumped on your head was never pleasant. The man obviously now agreed with them.

"AHH!" the yell was slightly muffled by Linus's hand.

The man glanced around fearfully his eyes dancing from Linus to his bound and gagged companion to Danny and Rusty leaning against the door frame then back to Linus.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to answer some questions. You and your companion are Russian." The man's eyes widened in surprise, "I want to know for whom."

The man had gotten over his shock and smirked slightly, "You should not have told me you would not torture me." He now had a strong Russian accent, "I know I have nothing to fear from you."

Linus tossed a cell towards to other two and Rusty caught it, "Speed dial four. Should be answered by a woman, named Pamela Landy. Ask her if she's caught up on sleep, she'll know what you mean."

The man paled slightly but his smirk stayed on his face, "Hand me over to your lovely friend Mrs. Landy? Interesting move… Unfortunately for you not everyone who works with her are fans of yours. I bet I might run into at least one of them. And it really wouldn't be good if that happened. Who knows? I might 'accidentally' let slip some things I know that they might not."

"Like what?"

The smirk grew, "I'm going to guess that they are Danny Ocean and Rusty Ryan."

* * *

_**So, you likey? If you do please tell me! btws, two things. First off, virtually hug to anyone who can tell me where I got the Matt's name from! It's Marty Blye in case you don't remember it! Secondly, I have no beta and my spelling and grammar skills leave a lot to be desired so... if you see something... tell me... please... or just review just 'cause! It would make me happy!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Kebakira  
**_**QK **_(sideways ninja)_


	3. Women, friends and conversation starters

_Hey! Sorry this took a bit again! Would have had this up sooner but my mom's a big Packers fan and they played today... well by the time I get this up, they will have played yesterday... but oh well! _

_**Searching4sanity: **__Glad you like it! I'm not sure how many spoilers for any of the movies this will have, I'm kind of coming up with this as I go, but if there are any spoilers in a chapter I will make sure to say beforehand! Thank you for checking for mistakes and I have no idea on why that one line is in bold, didn't notice until you pointed it out... _

_**Disclaimer: **__Yeah, I totally own everything recognizable in this... yeah total... did I fool anyone? Yeah, didn't think so... as always don't own it... *sniff sniff*_

_**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written, pretty surprising 'cause the only time I can find to write is at like 1 in the morning, and I'm normally listening to the same song over and over again (currently Sweet Serendipity by Lee DeWyze which is pretty good!). This habit doesn't usually wind up with good writing so tell me what you think... **_

* * *

_Previously..._

_The man paled slightly but his smirk stayed on his face, "Hand me over to your lovely friend Mrs. Landy? Interesting move… Unfortunately for you not everyone who works with her are fans of yours. I bet I might run into at least one of them. And it really wouldn't be good if that happened. Who knows? I might 'accidentally' let slip some things I know that they might not." The smirk grew, "I'm going to guess that they are Danny Ocean and Rusty Ryan."_

* * *

**Women, friends and conversation starters**

As Tess and Isabel hurried down the sidewalk people seemed to move out of their way. It could have been because everyone was simply polite but it probably had to do more with the fact that their expressions clearly read pissed off. They should have expected it of course, it was Danny and Rusty, and they couldn't resist a chance to test Linus, and they were in Chicago so they were planning to see him. Of course the guys decided to remind Linus to stay on his toes. Always popping in on him at random times. The women knew it actually was because they cared and knew Linus could be a great conman but they overdid it a little sometimes. Now they were checking all the bars near both their hotel and Linus's place.

"Shit!" Tess and Isabel turned towards the sound and found a young women trying to wave down a taxi that was leaving. Isabel waved and Tess ran towards the taxi causing it tom stop. They gestured for the woman to come over.

"Oh thank you!" she hurried over and pulled the door open and stuck her head in, "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I left my phone in here!" She came back out of it, clutching an iPhone this time closed the door and turned towards them, she had bright eyes, a bright smile and a short, sleek, dark brown bob framing her pretty face, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, wouldn't want you to lose that!" Tess smiled at the young woman.

"Yeah, especially since it's not mine!" she chuckled, "Though, knowing my friend, he probably would just laugh and say its fine."

"He sounds understanding. I'm Isabel by the way."

"I'm Tess."

"I'm Nicky, and he is."

The three women started walking when Nicky's phone buzzed, she pulled out a HTC Evo and smiled apologetically at them, "Hello?"

As the person on the other end started talking and Nicky frowned slightly, "I seriously can't leave you alone can I?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Call Landy and be done with it!"

The other person talked for a longer time and understanding crossed Nicky's face, "Well that's a good reason. I'm on my way to Matt's now." With that she hung up, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My friend has a small problem at that bar." she nodded towards the small, out of the way bar at the end of street.

"That's where we're going too!" Tess smiled warmly and walked towards the small, bar. It was the kind of place that you went to not only for a drink but for the atmosphere and where you knew most of the people there. The place was empty except for a handsome man with dark hair and tan skin and he was wearing a pair scruffy boots, baggy jeans, and boldly patterned plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up. He was cleaning a spill off the bar and putting the broken shards of a bottle. A two of the bar stools lay on their side as if pushed over. Nicky pulled out a key, unlocked the door and hurried in gesturing for the older women to follow.

"Hey Nicky! Good to see you!"

Nicky smiled warmly at the bartender, "Hey Matt! Bar fight?"

Matt laughed, a loud but pleasant laugh, "More like two guys getting their asses handed to them." He noticed Tess and Isabel standing behind her, "Is everyone showing up here with friends I never knew about?"

"No, I just meet them. I left this," she held up the iPhone, "in a taxi and they helped me."

"I'm Tess."

"And I'm Isabel."

Matt smiled warmly, "What kind of person am I? Here," he picked up the fallen stools, "have a seat. Would you like a beer?"

"Sure."

The three women had just sat down when the door to the back room opened and two people walked into the bar. It took Tess and Isabel a second to realize it was Danny and Rusty. Shock was obviously scrawled across their faces. They didn't acknowledge the women just slid in on either side of the women.

"Here, on the house." Matt popped open two beers and pushed them towards the other two men.

"Thanks."

The two men immediately downed half the bottle before another voice said, "I really wouldn't drink to fast in this bar after hours, people have a tendency to randomly show up, sometimes in the weirdest ways and often will surprise you."

Danny and Rusty turned around to examine the young women. She was petite but in a nice way, and her dark brown hair was cut in short and sleek and somewhat professional looking manner. The professional look was marred by the light gray knit beanie she had pulled over it. She wore dark colored jeans and a dark green hoodie.

"Guys, this is Nicky."

"You're really bad at listening aren't you?" Everyone _(except Nicky and Matt)_ whipped around to see who had spoken.

Tess and Isabel were both surprised to find Linus standing there, the voice had been to cold and calculating for the expressive pickpocket. They were even more surprised by his blank expression, blank eyes and the fist shaped red mark on his cheek.

Nicky smiled, "You forgot your phone." She held up the iPhone.

"I would have been fine without it." Linus stayed completely expressionless but there was a slight note of concern in his voice that nobody missed.

"Just how many beers have you had?" Nicky looked surprised.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"First, you let the Russian's goading get to you and reacted first, second, there was actually a note of concern in your voice when you said that, therefore, you must be so drunk you're ignoring your training." Matt's voice had amusement in it.

"I've had like seven or eight."

"Seven or eight beers?" It was Tess who exclaimed this, "How the hell are you still coherent?"

Nicky turned to stare at Linus, surprised "You didn't tell them?"

"And how exactly was I supposed to start that conversation?"

"Now would be a good time to start the conversation." Nicky had been ready to throw back a sarcastic and irritated comment but Isabel responded before she could.

"Fine, shortened version or whole story?"

"Whole story." Matt chuckled when the four said this in perfect unison.

"Okay, well…"

_**And you thought you'd get to see their reaction today! I was going to do that but then I decided, screw it! I'll do it later (I'm the queen of procrastination!) Please review cause they make me smile and help make sure I don't procrastinate too much! Still have no beta so... you know... tell me if I totally miss at spelling something or if my grammar is a fail or if you have any ideas for this 'cause input is helpful!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Kebakira  
**_**QK **_(sideways ninja)_


	4. Long stories, confusion and realization

_Here's the next chapter! It's actually up quickly!... but it's really short... =( oh well!_

_**Searching4Sanity: **__You're welcome for the heads up! Glad you liked that comment! This chapter will have spoilers! Proceed with caution!_

_**4master: **__Thanks! Glad you think it's good!_

_**KaiserPhoenix92: **__Glad you love it! Hope you still think this is good work!_

_**This one would have had more but I thought I ended it at a good point. THERE IS SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD BOURNE MOVIE! Proceed with caution! And Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Nicky turned to stare at Linus, surprised "You didn't tell them?"_

"_And how exactly was I supposed to start that conversation?"_

"_Now would be a good time to start the conversation." Nicky had been ready to throw back a sarcastic and irritated comment but Isabel responded before she could._

"_Fine, shortened version or whole story?" _

"_Whole story." Matt chuckled when the four said this in perfect unison._

"_Okay, well…"_

* * *

**Long stories, confusion and realization**

"Okay well, do you remember that whole news story about Jason Bourne aka David Webb?"

"Yeah, he was the one who…"

"…got shot, while taking…"

"…a swan dive off a…"

"..ten story building…"

"…into the East River…"

"…while running away from the CIA."

"They never found his body but they presumed him dead, right?" Tess added after Rusty and Danny's remembrance of the news story."

Linus and Nicky exchanged amused glances, "Yeah, David Webb wasn't his real name. It was a name given to the press by CIA Deputy Director Pamela Landy. He was a part of Operation Treadstone, which was CIA project to create the best assassins ever. Jason was one of the assassins but ended up with amnesia. He went "rogue" and helped bring down Treadstone. He ended up mixed up in another Treadstone like mission and the person in charge of the new operation, which was named Operation Blackbriar, was the one who shot Jason on the roof. Jason survived actually and went back to his original name which hadn't been given to the public. Nicky," Linus nodded towards Nicky, "was Jason's former contact on missions. She got out and has been helping Jason since. Another young women, Maria, helped him get out. She was killed by a Russian assassin who was after Jason a little bit after he got out of Treadstone."

Nicky chuckled, "You forgot some stuff. Jason was the top operative. The best of the best. And almost all of this happened over a period of a couple months."

Linus nodded that Nicky was correct.

Matt had turned out, he had heard this before, but the other four were left confused, "Okay, good to know about this but this whole thing happened a three year ago. What does this have to do with you?"

"It has a lot to do with this. Jason actually ended up getting in touch with his parents and has a life with his real name, but he's in touch with some of the people from his old life, who either were in his side or ended up on it and sometimes even helps them with some stuff."

"Linus, we are still confused." It was Isabel who spoke up this time.

Linus' expression was still carefully blank, "Well it goes back to his real name."

"What was his real name by the way?"

"You made up curious…"

"…really curious actually."

Nicky piped up again, "Twenty bucks says you can't figure it out."

Danny and Rusty couldn't ignore that bet, "You're on!"

"Kay, who've got four guesses. Tess, Isabel, do you want to guess?"

The older women declined.

"Was Jason Bourne actually his real name and it was a cover-up?"

"No."

"How about… David Landy, he's Pamela Landy's son."

"Wrong again. Two more guesses."

"Uh…" the guys had been positive it would have been one of those two, "Was he actually a girl and Nicky is him?"

Nicky laughed but shook her head, no.

"Matt are you him?"

Matt also shook his head. Nicky held her hand out and Danny reluctantly handed her a twenty.

"So what is his name?"

Nicky looked at Linus, "I guess his cover is really good."

Linus smiled a little, "Yeah I guess."

Nicky turned towards them, "Jason Bourne's real first name is Linus."

Danny could have sworn a thunk could be heard from when their jaws hit the ground and Danny muttered, "No way…"

Linus smiled at their reaction "I'm Jason Bourne."

Nicky and Matt both roared with laughter at the expression of complete shock on the other's face as the comprehended just what Linus meant.

"_You're_ Jason Bourne?"

* * *

_**So now they know! How much are they going to freak out? Found out next chapter! If you review I'll have more motivation to write (I'll still write anyway but it's nice to know what people think) so clicky and typey!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**KebaKira  
QK **__(sideways ninja)_

_**A/N- Thank you 4master, you're right, it's Webb not Webber, I changed it, thanks again!**_


	5. Fishes, translations and a gunshot

_Okay... I know I haven't updated in a while but I (like most another authors) have a (probably pretty flimsy) excuse. My swim coach has been freaking out about States which is next week and practice has really kept me busy but it helped a lot, I dropped 9 seconds in my 100 freestyle which makes me really happy! And since I was really happy I ended up writing... a lot... literally! Wrote all of this in one night! I'm so proud of myself! Hope you like it!_

_**WiseGirls-AC: **__Glad you like the story line! Hope you keep reading!_

_**snickbamphzap: **__first...interesting name... took me a couple tries to type it correctly! Second glad you like the crossover! I was really worried that I would get the charaters wrong so I'm glad you think I've written them well!_

_**4master:**__ thank you for noticing my mistake and telling me! You were right and I went back and changed it! If you see any more please tell me! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer (forgot it last chapter! oops!): **__If there is any person who sits on the computer all day and reads every freaking story that even slightly mentions their idea and has no disclaimer i have two things to say to them, first... this story now has a disclaimer... I own nothing recognizable as I have said in all the previous (not including last chapter) chapters. Second...GET A LIFE!_

_**okay... with that out of the way let me say this... I think this is my longest chapter! Me so happy! And I wrote it all in one night! How cool is that? I have yet again been reduced to listening to the same song over and over again (I Was Wrong b y Social Distortion... which is a very, very... ummmm...odd (putting it nicely) and could be considered a little messed up song... so of course I listen to it) but it's not one am so it's an improvement! ...I am soo rambling... anyways! Here you go!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Nicky turned towards them, "Jason Bourne's real first name is Linus."_

_Danny could have sworn a thunk could be heard from when their jaws hit the ground and Danny muttered, "No way…"_

_Linus smiled at their reaction "I'm Jason Bourne."_

_Nicky and Matt both roared with laughter at the expression of complete shock on the other's face as the comprehended just what Linus meant._

_"You're Jason Bourne?"_

* * *

**Fishes, translations and a gunshot**

Danny was now opening and closing his mouth in a perfect imitation of a fish and Rusty was suspiciously sniffing his beer, obviously checking to see if he was drugged and now hallucinating this.

Tess and Isabel on the other hand, took it in stride. Both women blinked a couple times and seemed to be pretty surprised but they smiled anyway and Isabel exclaimed, "Well, that wasn't expected!"

Nicky smiled in response, "He doesn't seem like a kick-ass ninja assassin, does he?"

Rusty and Danny had now graduated to gesturing vaguely at Linus and Nicky and blinking owlishly. Matt turned and looked at them, concerned, "Dude… I think you broke them."

Linus smiled slightly, "They'll be fine. Just give them a minute."

There was some loud banging and a muffled yell causing the older women to look towards the sound concern on their faces.

"What was that noise?"

Linus answered nonchalantly, "The two Russians who are tied up in the back room."

Matt chuckled, "I think they're getting antsy."

Linus shrugged, "Let'em."

"Oh… of course, should've known that."

Nicky patted Tess's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the craziness."

Tess nodded.

"Holey shit! You're Jason Bourne!" Danny and Rusty finally got over the shock… more or less…

"Yeah, I think we've established that fact multiple times now. We've moved on to the Russian hostages in the back room." Nicky chuckled.

"Oh…"

"So, what are you going to do with them?" Matt had gone back to cleaning the bar, "I mean, I'm perfectly fine with keeping two Russians tied up in my backroom, but it might end up being bad for business."

Linus shrugged, "How long do you think it'd take for your customers to notice?"

Matt laughed, "What'd they do to piss you off?"

Linus shrugged again and Matt glanced at Nicky who looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "They threatened someone."

Matt nodded and explained what just happened to the four others, "Nicky here is our resident translator for grouchy assassins."

Linus half-heartedly glared at Matt who just smiled innocently at him. Matt reached down and ruffled his hair and Linus smiled slightly. Nicky was surprised by how relaxed he was. He only relaxed around people he really trusted. She was happy he had found more people to trust and she would make sure she told this to the conmen and the two women.

All of a sudden Linus tensed up. It wasn't an obvious thing, his back stiffened slightly and his eyes very subtly scanned the room but the other's noticed it. Noticing the little things was (a rather large) part of Danny and Rusty's job, which both Tess and Isabel had picked up the basics of and Matt had known Linus long enough to realize when something was wrong. However, Nicky, the only one who had known Linus as Jason too, was the only one who not only, noticed it but recognize what was wrong. She could tell his training had kicked in and he was less of Linus Caldwell, pickpocket with a secret and more Jason Bourne, kick-ass assassin who had technically made a mistake by caring for people.

"Jason?" everyone (except Linus) glanced at her when she called him Jason, "What is it?"

He didn't respond just grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat before turning towards them, "Come on."

The smile was still on his face but it was more faked and the relaxed aura he had a few seconds ago was completely gone. Glances were exchanged between the four older men and women but followed the others. They found themselves in a back room (a different one from the one with the Russians) and Nicky and Linus were standing in the middle of the room. Nicky had her arms crossed over her chest and looked even more like a moody teenager. Linus smiled slightly, a real smile not a fake one, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Nicky's eyes seemed to light up and she grinned, "You remember that?"

Linus smiled back at her, "I do now."

Nicky seemed to come back down to earth when Linus glanced towards the door again, "I'll hold you to that then."

Linus smiled and squeezed her arm, which seemed to make her smile, and then hurried towards the door. He stopped and mouthed something to Matt before pulling a gun out of the waistband of his jeans, subtly handing it to him and continuing out the door. The door closed with a creak and it was silent, save for the quiet sounds of the ac.

"What's going on? And what did you mean by 'You remember that'?" Rusty couldn't resist his curiosity.

Nicky looked at him, surprisingly relaxed, "Well, I'm pretty sure that Jas- I mean Linus noticed something that could be considered a threat and therefore his training kicked in to eliminate said threat. And when I asked about him remembering that, well, when he was Jason he would always say that to me before he went on a mission," her face darkened at the thought of that but she kept talking, "and what I said was always my response."

Tess smiled, "That's so sweet!"

Nicky smiled, "Yeah it is."

Danny and Rusty glanced at each other, both surprised at how relaxed the women were. Nicky seemed to read their thoughts and smiled reassuringly at them, "He's the best! He'll be fine!"

Despite the confidence in her words, worry and concern showed slightly in her eyed and they realized that she didn't want to dwell too much on that. If she did, she might panic.

The atmosphere was slightly more relaxed as they lounged around and waited. Nicky, Tess and Isabel ended up chatting up about a variety or things while the three guys sat (slightly awkwardly) near the door, having no idea what to talk about.

"So…" Matt couldn't stand the silence any longer and finally decided it was time to ask about the fact that Rusty seemed to keep pulling food out of thin air, "Uh… what's with you and the whole food thing?"

Both Tess and Isabel went quiet seemed horrified by the question but Danny and Rusty seemed amused, "Well it's like…"

"…or a bunny…"

"…maybe a horse…"

"…or a Venus fly trap!"

"Yeah, definitely that…"

"like that time in…"

"…with the mango?"

"Yeah and the…"

"or that other time?"

"With the pineapple?" (this made Nicky burst out laughing, and a few confused glances were thrown her way)

"Yeah!"

"So now…"

"…you get it."

Matt glanced over at the women, confusion showing easily. Tess and Isabel just shook their heads, "You shouldn't have asked. You really shouldn't have asked."

"Oh…" Matt opened his mouth to say more when suddenly there was a crash and two people yelling. They recognized Linus's voice but the other was both unfamiliar and had a heavy Russian accent. They all slowly started to make their way towatds the door worriedly as the sounds of a fight grew more intense. There was a finally crash of someone flying into a wall, hard, and then the resounding bang of a gunshot froze them all in their tracks.

* * *

_**Wow... I actually ended on something that could be considered a cliffie... I'M MOVING UP IN THE WORLD! YAY! Not only that but guess what else! i actually changed to a different song (Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath its pretty good)!Did you think their reaction was okay? Tell me with the magical thing called a review! Go ahead and watch the magicness of a review by... sending me a review! Also had no one tried to figure out where I got Matt's name from? Again it's Marty Blye (but everyone calls him Matt). I'll give you a hint. It comes from a TV show but Marty is the first name of one character and Blye is another one's last name. They are partners on the show (no not that kind of partners) okay... rambling... again... sorry!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**KebaKira  
QK **__(sideways ninja)_


	6. GSW, stiches and more trouble

_It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yeah, i know it's taken me awhile but I hope the large word count makes up for it!_

_**Searching4sanity: **__you have an awesome penname too! Glad you like the story and how I'm writing it! I really hope you keep reading it and keep liking it!_

_**WiseGirl-AC: **__I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I was worried about getting their reactions correct so I'm happy to know you think I got them right! Good job figuring out where Matt's name came from! Can you tell me which character Blye comes from?_

_**4master: **__It's great to know you think I got the dialogues right. I had some trouble figuring out what they would say and it's good to know you liked what they said!_

_**Disclaimer: **__this is the part where I say something witty and awesome about how i don't own anything ('cept Matt) right? Ok so here go: I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING RECOGNIZBLE! Yeah! That's right, it was neither witty or awesome! Why? 'cause I'M A REBEL! *insert rebel war cry here*_

_**Guess what! Searching4sanity wins the prize for figuring out where Matt's name comes from! It's NCIS: LA! Here is your prize *hands over cookie* and for the rest of you...  
THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Matt glanced over at the women, confusion showing easily. Tess and Isabel just shook their heads, "You shouldn't have asked. You really shouldn't have asked."_

_"Oh…" Matt opened his mouth to say more when suddenly there was a crash and two people yelling. They recognized Linus's voice but the other was both unfamiliar and had a heavy Russian accent. They all slowly started to make their way towatds the door worriedly as the sounds of a fight grew more intense. There was a finally crash of someone flying into a wall, hard, and then the resounding bang of a gunshot froze them all in their tracks._

* * *

**GSW, stitches and more trouble**

Matt was the first to react, flying towards the door, which was enough to send Danny and Rusty sprinting after him. Nicky was paralyzed, staring at the now open doorway, hand over her mouth and skin pale. Tess and Isabel stared in surprise but quickly took charge of the younger woman, helping her onto a bench that was in the room.

The three men rushed out the door and into the main bar, which was unhelpfully dark, ready to hit someone (though they knew it might not be very effective) to help their friend.

"Always in the shoulder…" Linus's grumble came from their left and as their eyes slowly adjusted they could make out his figure. As they got used to the lights coming in from the streetlights they could tell he was standing near one of the booths, his left hand clamped around his right shoulder while his other hand skimmed across the wall, searching for something. His fingers stopped and suddenly light surged into the room.

"Ow! Shit! Linus, warning next time!" Matt cried out cursing his friend and glaring at him.

"You guys suck at following directions don't you?" Linus hissed out but was moving across the bar to check if the man lying at the bottom of the wall across the room was conscious. The three men take a second to scan the room. There is one man unconscious and slumped up against the bar and another lying on top of a table. That's when Rusty notices the spray of blood on the wall behind where Linus had been standing and he connects that with Linus's earlier comment about the shoulder and the way he was clutching his shoulder and the gunshot.

"Linus! You got shot!" Rusty's shout seemed to help Matt and Danny make the connection too but Linus just looked over at him with an expression that clearly read _no shit Sherlock._

"Yes, Rusty, I did." Linus turned to face them fully and they could see that there a dark red stain marred the front and right side of his otherwise spotless white shirt, and it was steadily becoming a deep maroon.

"Holey shit, kid!" Danny curses as Linus stumbles ever so slightly. The concern in his voice makes Linus glance at them and take notice of their concerned and not so slightly panicky expressions.

"Okay, you guys are panicking. Not helpful. Try to calm down." Linus's voice was all business but not cold or calculating and the other men caught the slight weaver in it.

"Linus!" Nicky's voice echoed out from the other room and was quickly followed by the young women who raced out of the other room and full out tackled the young man.

A pained groan escaped made Nicky pull back and she immediately noticed the blood. Instead of freaking out like they expected her to, she sucked in a deep breath and started to walk behind Linus who shook his head and frowned "Unfortunately, it's still there."

"Dammit! You can't do anything the easy way can you?" she all but growled at him and grabbed his hand pulled him over towards a table. This time when he stumbled it was obvious and caused Nicky to glance back at him, worriedly. She gently pushed him into the chair and turned to face the others who were staring in surprise as Nicky glared at them, "Matt! Go get a first aid kit!"

Matt nodded, less surprised then the others by the commanding tone she had and hurried to get the first aid kit. This was stocked a lot better than most first aid kits, with the items nesscery to handle everything from poison to gunshot wounds to moderate beatings.

"Take your shirt off." Linus complied immediately, attempting to undo the buttons on his shirt one-handed. Nicky's frown deepened when he struggled with it and turns back towards the others who are still staring in surprise, which cause her expression to lighten a little with humor, "Do you think you guys could lend a hand?"

The two women shook their heads as if to clear them and hurry over to help their injured friend with his shirt. Danny and Rusty hover behind Nicky feeling slightly helpless. With the help of the two women the white button down is deposited on the floor and is followed by a similarly colored undershirt. Matt races back into the room, a large tackle box in his hand, which he hands to Nicky, who places it on the table and sits down in front of his right shoulder.

"Go from the back." Linus's voice has weakened since the last time he spoke and he's gritting his teeth in pain, "It's closer to the back of my shoulder now."

Nicky just nods and angles her chair so she's looking at his back and opens the box, "If you are squeamish I would suggest going into another room."

Instead of leaving the four move so they can see what she's doing and what she's getting out of the kit. The first thing is a bottle of rubbing alcohol, which is followed by a lighter, set of tweezers, knife, rag, pencil, needle and what appears to be thread. Nicky glanced up at them one more time, "You sure you want to watch?" They nodded and she shrugged, "Whatever." She turned to Linus and handed him the pencil, "Ready?"

Not waiting for an answer she picked up the knife and diped it in the rubbing alcohol before running the lighter along its edge. She placed it over where the bullet likely was and Linus bit down onto the pencil. Tess gasped as Nicky cut into his shoulder, creating a hole big enough for the tweezers. Linus's jaw tightened around the pencil. She pulled the knife out and put it on the table but the tweezers quickly proceed and she's gently probing for the bullet, hand surprisingly steady. A second later Linus cries out as she yanks the bullet out and drops it onto the table. A few minutes later, the pencil has been discarded of and there's a row of neat little stitches on Linus's back and a little more jagged kind of odd shaped collection of them on his upper right chest.

"Here you go." Matt had pulled an extra shirt out of nowhere and handing it to Linus, who looked at it, his expression a mixture of amusement and chagrin.

"Pink? Really?" The shirt was indeed pink. Not a tasteful pale pink but a full out fluorescent, only Rusty would wear this color, kind of pink.

Nicky takes one look at it and bursts out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach and Linus looked up and glared at her.

There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Linus tensed again and looked up, just as the sound of a gun cocking breaks the silence.

* * *

_**I really am moving up in the world! Another cliffie! Yay! Now just click the review button to find out what happens next! And please review 'cause my muse is being bitchy and won't even tell me what happens next until... wait...yeah... BREAKING NEWS! I just had an IDEA! Now stand back this might not end well... YES! IT works! I literally just figured out what's going to happen in the next chapter!... still review though...**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**KebaKira  
QK **__(sideways ninja)_


	7. Author's Note

Readers,

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. The last few weeks have been exceptionally hard for me. My nine-year old sister, Becca, was just diagnosed with leukemia and the time and brain power to write has not been easy to get. We have now settled into a routine and I believe I can get the chapter up to you soon. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me! Again, I'm very sorry.

_Until next time_

_Kebakira_  
_**QK **__(sideways ninja!)_


	8. Apprentice Another Russian and a warning

_I finally got time to write this! everything has calmed down a lot and I've finally had the down time to write this! hope its good!_

_**snickbamphzap: **Glad you liked my cliffhanger! Hope you didn't die! The acohol is to clean everything and knife was to have enough room to get the tweezers in. I learned that from Burn Notice (dont own, owned by USA). I hate when people are suddenly fine after getting shot! Its really irritating! Thank you for your support also! I agree that Christmas shouldn't come everyday!_

_**bowsie22: **Glad you like it! Sorry I've kept you waiting!_

_**AllThatIsGoldDoesNotGlitter: **I had wanted a crossover between the two and decided to write one myself! Glad you think I'm doing both justice! I will finish this don t worry!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own anything...*sob*_

_**So here we go! Hope this is still good and people are still reading this!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Here you go." Matt had pulled an extra shirt out of nowhere and handing it to Linus, who looked at it, his expression a mixture of amusement and chagrin._

_"Pink? Really?" The shirt was indeed pink. Not a tasteful pale pink but a full out fluorescent, only Rusty would wear this color, kind of pink._

_Nicky takes one look at it and bursts out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach and Linus looked up and glared at her._

_There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Linus tensed again and looked up, just as the sound of a gun cocking breaks the silence._

* * *

**Apprentices, Another Russian, and a warning**

Everybody froze, a look of shock on their faces, except Linus whose face actually seemed to have a slight note of amusement.

"You really shouldn't use scented anything." Linus smirked slightly at a shadow.

"I don't!" A voice huffed out and a man stepped forward. He was average height, with shaggy dark hair and a crisp clean suit on.

"Your drycleaner uses a scented soap, Paz." Linus had relaxed again and was trying to put on the pink shirt he had been holding. At the other's questioning glance, Linus gave him a one-shouldered shrug, " 's not mine."

Nicky and Matt had long since relaxed and Tess and Isabel had too once Linus and the newcomer, Paz, hadn't started fighting. Rusty and Danny, on the other hand, hadn't yet. They were too busy watching the way he way Paz and Linus interacted. The two seemed to be having to conversations at once. One was the conversation they were saying and verbalizing and the other was their body language. The two seemed to read each other's body language and respond instinctively.

"Don't try to figure it out. It'll just give you a headache." Nicky smiled at the two knowingly, "I tried. Still couldn't get it. Hey, Paz. Long time no see."

Rusty and Danny glanced over to find that Paz was smiling at Nicky and then turned to look at them.

"That's Danny and Rusty." Linus was still trying to get his injured arm into the sleeve without pulling his stitches.

Nicky sighed, exasperated with Linus's struggles and got up, "Stop before you hurt yourself more!"

Paz smiled as Linus allowed her to help him and Tess asked, "Are they together?"

"No, but they should be." He chuckled slightly.

"Paz, did Landy send you?" Linus and Nicky had finished getting the shirt on and Linus now looked almost like nothing had happened.

Paz shifted and Linus seemed to respond with a raised eyebrow and his own shift in stance. Another shift in response and Linus pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to the other and gave a verbal response, "Call her."

Paz frowned but followed the instructions, going outside to talk.

"How do you know Paz?" Danny was the first to ask what him, Rusty, Tess and Isabel all had been wondering.

"He's another assassin. Never actually finished his training." Danny glanced over at Rusty as he realized that Linus was more or less Paz's mentor and that Paz was older then Linus.

"So you're like his mentor?" Rusty paused enough or Linus to nod before his next question, "But he's older then you right?"

Linus raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, he joined a couple years after me."

Any more questions were cut off by Paz's reentry, "She coming to pick up the Russians."

Linus nodded and Tess decided now was as good a time as any, "Who's Landy?"

Linus and Paz glanced at each other, "She works for the C.I.A. rather high ranking. Here's your phone back. Who you going to call?"

Taking the phone from Paz's outstretched hand, Linus glanced up, "Kirill."

Paz sputtered, "Kirill? Doesn't he work for the Russian Government?"

Linus thought for a second, "Yeah, kinda."

"Isn't he the guy who shot you in the shoulder, chased you through the streets of Moscow, crashed his car in said chase and then walked away from it because you didn't shoot him?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Paz opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a Russian accented voice, "He is also standing right behind you."

Everyone (except Linus) whipped around and found a man of average height and build standing there. He had a buzz cut, slightly tanned skin, handsome face and wore a long black overcoat on top of jeans and an olive green, long sleeved t-shirt.

"Kirill."

"Jason." Kirill pulled out a folder and handed it to Linus.

Linus took it and placed it on the table, "Спасибо." _(Thank you)_

Kirill nodded curtly, "Будьте осторожны." _(Be careful)_

"You too." After Linus's response, Kirill turned nodded at Paz who relaxed before nodding back and noiselessly left.

"What's in the folder?" Isabel was staring curiously at the folder.

"Information." Linus didn't saw more before opening the flap and reading over the first document inside. He didn't even go to the next sheet before closing it again and glaring at it.

"What?"

Linus didn't verbally respond to Tess's question, instead he turned the folder towards them and opened it.

The sheet of paper was covered in handwritten Russian., Linus flipped to the next sheet, and explained "Translation."

_Dmitri Petroshka. Meet with American (call JB). American name- Willy Banks. Service for 'hitters'. Banks gives picture. Eleven men. JB looks to be present. Cons. Robbed Banks casino. Revenge. _

"Banks hired the Russians." Danny said stopping partway through the translation.

"Keep reading."

_Petroshka recognize JB. Tells Banks id. TROUBLE._

Paz stared at Linus, "This Banks man knows who you are." It was a statement, not question.

"Yeah. Also, a 'hitter' has been sent after everyone." The last part was aimed at Danny and Rusty who stared at him.

"What?"

"Every member of 'Ocean's Eleven'" amusement colored Linus's tone slightly at the 'name' of the crew, which was replaced by a note of worry, "have a Russian hitter after them."

"Oh…..well shit…"

* * *

**_So how was it? Does everything make sense? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me happy! And being happy helps me write! So reviews=updates. its simple! So Review! And as always please tell me of any mistakes! Thanks!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Kebakira  
_QK **_(sideways ninja)_


	9. Wonderful Life, Schwarzenegger and Shock

_Okay...so if anybody did read that chapter I posted earlier...well...lets just pretend that never happened, kay? So we're just gonna redo the whole thing, kay? And if you have no idea what I'm talking about... well...just ignore this! Thanks!_

_OMG! I am osorry it took so long for me to upload, my life has been insanely hectic. Between chemo trips, countless hours of studying, one three day stay at the hospital for my little sister with leukimie, one trip to the ER & 12 stiches and a cast for my little brother (pogo stick+hose+eight year old=BAD) exams that made my brain die, and countless hours staring at the compurter with writers block, I acutally got some writting in!_

******Maximillian Nero: **_Yet again, thanks for the review and giving me your honost opinion on that *other* chapter... I like this one a LOT better, hope you do as well! _

**diavoloduchessa: **_Glad you like it so far! I was worried when I read the begainning of your review, I thought you might not have liked the story! I guess I was wrong! Thanks for reading by the way! Also, interesting name, there a story behinf it?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I didn't own it to start with, ya really think thats changed? Also, in adition to not owning either set of moives, I also don't own _It's a Wonderful Life_, part of the diolouge (don't ask where I got it from...you probably don't want to know...) or Arnold Schwarzenegger (Dear Lord that's annyoing to type!).  
Yeah, these actually do fit into the story...  
do they make sense?  
Uhh..._

**_Okay, now that that's all done with, on to the chapter! Oh...forgot something, no, no I didn't... did I? _**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Paz stared at Linus, "This Banks man knows who you are." It was a statement, not question._

"_Yeah. Also, a 'hitter' has been sent after everyone." The last part was aimed at Danny and Rusty who stared at him._

"_What?"_

"_Every member of 'Ocean's Eleven'" amusement colored Linus's tone slightly at the 'name' of the crew, which was replaced by a note of worry, "have a Russian hitter after them."_

"_Oh…..well shit…"_

* * *

**It's A Wonderful Life, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Shock **

"They're taking bloody forever!" Basher complained as he glanced down at the cards in his hand. He, Frank, and the twins were playing Texas hold 'em and the rickety table in the center room of the hotel suite.

They certainly weren't alone in the room. Saul and Reuben were a mere three feet away, seated in two arm chairs exchanging stories. Yen and Livingstone were seated in front of the TV, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_, despite the fact that it was September. The black & white images flashed on the screen but the words were lost by the jarring cacophony of all eight men talking to each other at the same time, but Basher's comment quieted them down.

"They are taking a while…" Livingstone sounded characteristically worried, he always thought the worst.

"They're fine!" Turk chuckled, "You're just trying to distract us 'cause you're getting your British 'arse' beat!" the blonde driver looked pointedly at Basher's dwindling pile of poker chips.

"Oh? I'm not the only one losing you bloody twit!" Basher smirked at Turk's similarly diminishing collection of poker chips.

Whatever insult Turk was going respond with was cut off by a loud, forcefully knocking on the door. All of the talking dropped off sharply. The sudden silence was only interrupted by the normal city night sounds, the loudest, a car engine, speeding close to the hotel, the car seemed to pull into the parking lot and then the engine shut off.

The knocking came again and this time, the eight men exchanged glances, Danny and Rusty both had keys, and even if they had lost them, they wouldn't knock, more likely, they'd yell through the door, or go get a new key. Apprehension caused all of them to quickly but quietly back away from the door and grab anything that could be used as a weapon, not that it would do them any good, they weren't exactly karate masters.

A rough voice snapped an order from outside the door, in what the present members of Ocean's 11 guessed to be Russian and the sound of cracking wood was accompanied by the flimsy hotel door shuttering. The door shuttered again and then collapsed with a crack and wooden splinters flying everywhere.

Four scary big men sauntered into the room. Each was well over six feet and well enough muscled to make Arnold Schwarzenegger lime green with envy. The front man's flat gray eyes stared fixatedly at them, as he causally pulled out a gun with a silencer. The three other men followed in his example, each holding their own silenced gun loosely in one hand.

"Who to start with?" the front man, probably the leader, spoke slowly, his heavy Russian accent weighing down his words.

"How 'bout your mom!" Turk's insult had little effect on any of the men but they did turn towards him.

"Hmm…are you volunteering to start?" In addition to the threat, Turk suddenly found a gun point in his direction.

"How 'bout not." Everyone, the Russian included whipped towards the door to see a figure standing in the broken door frame. Before any of the members of Ocean's eleven could even process who the person was, their view was blocked by a lunge from one of the minion Russians and they stared in shock and fear, waiting to see who ever came to rescue them go down hard.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the rescuer somehow dodged the tackle and with on quick strike to the back of the man's head, knocked out his attacker. Seeing this, the two other Russian cronies lunged at their guns, only to fall to the ground, each clutching a different body part. The rescuer had grabbed the unconscious man's gun and had reacted faster than imaginable, hitting two moving targets with perfect aim within seconds of each other. The Russian leader raised his gun but he too fell to the ground, a bullet in his shoulder and thigh.

The eight men gaped at the downed attackers, than shifted their gaze to their rescuer. They then proceeded to feel their jaw drop and their minds screech to a halt.

Leaning up against the doorframe, the gun held in a loose non-threatening manner, and a slowly growing red blood stain marring his annoyingly bright pink shirt was their rescuer. As they continued to stare, he pushed off from the wall and calmly walked over to the closet conscious Russian. Without the slightest hesitation, he kicked the prone man in the temple, cleanly knocking him out. He then did the same to the other two, ignoring the eight men who were now sputtering and rubbing their eyes.

"Linus?"

Their rescuer, aka, the youngest team member aka friend aka Linus freakin' Caldwell looked over at them, then at the blood stain on his shoulder. Then in a perfectly calm, relaxed voice, as if taking down evil Russians was a daily occurrence, said,

"Well," he nonchalantly pulled back the shoulder of his shirt and revealed the white bandaged wrapped around his shoulder with a growing red stain in the middle, "I guess I tore my stitches…"

* * *

_**So, do you think I got everyone in character? I know this chapter is a little, ummmm... I think sillier is the right word, then the others, but I hope y'all still like it! Please review so I can crank out another chapter! I really want to get another one up quickly!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**KebaKira  
QK **__(sideways ninja)_


	10. Similarities, tourniquets and hissy fits

_I apologize profusely for the extreme amount of time with which it has taken me to get this chapter up. I literally just arrived back in the states from two weeks in German and am jet-legged and getting sick. Also before that, I was at my favorite place in the world, the sleep away camp I have been going to since I was seven. I now go for a four week session. At camp there is minimally to no contact with world outside of the "camp bubble" other than letters from people._

**diavoloduchessa:** _i prefer the chapter I have up currently as well, the other one, well it kinda sorta, maybe just a little sucked. I tried to make the guys reaction funny and its good to know you think I succeed. Love the story behind the name, I'm part Italian as well, not that you could tell if you met me...oh well..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own Ocean's 11 nor the Bourne series nor the book to which I allude to (if you can guess which line is the allusion and to which book you get a virtual cookie). I do however now own two braces for one's left wrist, both of which have been obtained in the last two months..._

**_Okay, so in this chapter I tried to get into Linus/Jason's head a little and I don't know how that turned out. I also have mixed feelings about the ending so please tell me what you think of both. Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and any rambling that happens in this note or the one at the bottom (thankfully I wrote this chapter and part of the next two earlier so rambling was avoided). The rambling is due to my jetleg...damn bulkhead seats, I hate them...okay, sorry rambling, here's the friggin chapter, enjoy..._**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Their rescuer, aka, the youngest team member aka friend aka Linus freakin' Caldwell looked over at them, then at the blood stain on his shoulder. Then in a perfectly calm, relaxed voice, as if taking down evil Russians was a daily occurrence, said,_

"_Well," he nonchalantly pulled back the shoulder of his shirt and revealed the white bandaged wrapped around his shoulder with a growing red stain in the middle, "I guess I tore my stitches_

* * *

**Similarities, tourniquets and hissy fits**

Linus Caldwell had never done well being the center of attention. He was a pickpocket; if the attention was on him then he was doing something wrong. Since he started with working with Danny and Rusty and the other guys, he had gotten better about it but still, loads of attention on him made him nervous.

Jason Bourne did not like being the center of attention either. As an assassin, attention meant witnesses, which meant officials would show up, which meant he could potentially get caught, which meant he'd end up in the system, which meant… a lot of annoying, inconvenient, stuff. Also, attention was just something he didn't like, probably because Linus didn't.

These facts made it rather uncomfortable for the pickpocket/assassin as he stood in the hotel room, blood oozing from his shoulder (only the front thankfully, the back stitches were still intact) his friends (he hoped they still considered him their friend despite the rather large bit of information he had kept from them) staring at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to make the mistake of raising his arm; pain shot through his arm, and instead of any words, a pained cry escaped his lips. White spots danced in front of his eyes and in his mind he scolded himself, with all the time he had spent living a normal(er) life had lowered his pain threshold.

It used to be, to quote Nicky, "Less of a threshold and more of a large and tastefully decorated foyer". Now it was a threshold, just a very, very large one.

A series of shouts, some his name, some simply kid, reached his ears just as he felt eight people crowd around him, a couple of hands settled on his back, but he didn't flinch away, he trusted these guys with his life.

"Linus, are you okay?" He didn't know who said it but the concern was evident and relief sparked in him as he realized they weren't mad at him.

"Do you think I'm okay?" he pressed his right hand against his shoulder, ignoring the increase in pain and the blood leaking between his fingers.

Turk (apparently he was the one who had spoken) looked annoyed but shrugged it off. Livingstone spoke next, "Y-yo-you really sh-should sit d-down."

Linus gave a one-shouldered shrug, "I'm fine," and then tried to walk forward. Almost immediately the vertigo that came from blood loss hit and he would have dropped to the ground had it not been for all eight men to reach out a steady him, unfortunately both Basher and Virgil jarred his shoulder so, of course the pain flared out and the white spots made a reappearance and Linus stumbled again, "Shit!"

Both Basher and Virgil jerked their hands back, "Sorry!"

The eight men lead/pushed Linus to a chair and Livingstone piped up again, "Sh-shouldn't we to-tourniquet your arm or so-something?"

"Ah no." Linus seemed to flinch at the very idea, "That would most likely resolve in the loss of my arm."

Livingstone looked horrified at the idea.

"Then what should we do?"

Linus looked up trying to keep the incredulity he was feeling off his face, "Stopping the bleeding would probably be a good place to start."

The eight men looked embarrassed at not thinking of that.

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?"

"_You _guys aren't going to do anything to stop the bleeding," a famine voice came from the door and the guys turned around to see a petite, pretty brunette standing in the doorway.

"And who are you?" Saul spoke up for the group.

"Linus's girlfriend." Danny and Rusty came up behind the girl, "Jeez, Linus you really know who to make a mess of a place."

Linus glared, "shut up."

The two exchanged glances, "I'd say make me but…"

The girl laughed and finished for them, "He could."

"And will." Linus glared at them again.

"Will someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Basher blurted out, "A bunch of Commies just tried to kill us, Linus turned into a sodding ninja and," he gestured to the girl, "I don't know who the sodding hell you are!"

The girl smiled sweetly, "Calling them Commies is politically incorrect and insulting," Basher opened his mouth to say another highly politically incorrect and insulting comment but the girl cut him off, "My name's Nicky, and well, I'll let Jason, whoops I mean Linus, explain what just happened."

"Nicky!" Linus snapped at her "accidentally" slip of the tongue but Nicky ignored it.

"Wait, Jason?"

Nicky smiled sweetly again but the mischievous glint in her eye sparkled, "Well, when I first meet him he went but the name Jason B-"

"Nicky!" Linus cut her off sharply, "let me explain." Nicky opened her mouth to say something, "After I get my shoulder re-stitched." Seeing the protests starting to form on her lips Linus added, "Please?"

Nicky sighed but came over any way, the medical kit in her hands, "Fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Turk blocked Nicky's path, which caused the women to raise an eyebrow, "Why don't you explain now?" Despite his blocking of Nicky's path, the question was directed towards Linus.

"I'd prefer to not have to get a blood transfer." Linus responded, seemingly calm but Nicky noticed the tense line of his shoulders, as much as Linus trusted these guys, Jason's training was popping up telling him to not let anyone get between him and Nicky.

Turk opened his mouth again but Nicky cut him off exasperatedly, "Okay buddy, two things. First, I'm trained to fight, beat and subdue men up to three times bigger than me; I'm not as good of a fighter as say Linus, but taking you down, that I could do without breaking a sweat. Secondly, Linus is your friend right?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead kept plowing ahead, irritation making her voice gain volume, "Well, he got shot, then had to have the bullet removed, not by a doctor but by _me_ in a friggin _bar_. Next he hops on a bike, leaving me and the rest of your friends behind of course, and saves you\ asses from Russian assassins, now he's bleeding and already has lost a substantial amount of blood, if he loses much more, he's likely to go into shock. The amount of blood he has lost would have already made most people go into shock ergo, he's close to toeing the line of massive blood loss, which is fatal by the way, so I suggest you MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF MY WAY!"

Turk moved.

* * *

**_So? what do ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Do I need to hit myself with the frying pan of creativity a few time? Or should I pat myself on the back? ... Or should I just shut up and work on the next chapter ...yeah I was thinking the latter was the best choice as well...please review, it helps me from needing the frying pan of creativity (aka- fpoc) thanks guys!_**

**_As always,  
Until next time_**

**_Kebakira_**  
**_QK _**_(sideways ninja!)_


	11. Shock, exaggeration and repetition

_So officially this it the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter up, but sadly it's also the shortest, sorry, but I thought it was a good place to end it so...forgive me?_

**_diavoloduchessa: _**_so i tried to pat myself on the back but then realized that was rather hard, but I did succeed in shutting up and whipping out the next chapter...though as I said earlier, it's rather short, please enjoy anyway!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Y'all, I didn't own it yesterday and that fact hasn't changed_

**_So yeah, this is really, really short, sorry! Though it was a pretty good place to end it, WARNING, STRONG LANUGAGE (the f word...once but still...) present in this chapter! If you feel strongly about cursing beware! Also, does anyone actually read these a/ns? cause I usually don't but I want to know if anyone actually reads my rambling, you know what, never mind I don't really care, so here's the next bloody chapter._**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Turk opened his mouth again but Nicky cut him off exasperatedly, "Okay buddy, two things. First, I'm trained to fight, beat and subdue men up to three times bigger than me; I'm not as good of a fighter as say Linus, but taking you down, that I could do without breaking a sweat. Secondly, Linus is your friend right?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead kept plowing ahead, irritation making her voice gain volume, "Well, he got shot, then had to have the bullet removed, not by a doctor but by me in a friggin bar. Next he hops on a bike, leaving me and the rest of your friends behind of course, and saves your asses from Russian assassins, now he's bleeding and already has lost a substantial amount of blood, if he loses much more, he's likely to go into shock. The amount of blood he has lost would have already made most people go into shock ergo, he's close to toeing the line of massive blood loss, which is fatal by the way, so I suggest you MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_Turk moved._

* * *

**Shock, exaggeration and repetition**

Silence reverberated through the room as Nicky stormed past the shell-shocked Turk and over to Linus. The others were still in the process of processing what had been stated (well…yelled) and it was quite obvious when they processed the last sentence.

"FATAL?"

Linus looked at them, amused, "You know she was exaggerating, if I was 'toeing the line of massive blood loss', I'd have probably lost consciousness long before now."

"Well, that's good to know and I don't mean to sound like a bloody broken record, but what the sodding hell is going on?" Basher once again exclaimed loudly.

Danny and Rusty chuckled, coming to the rescue this time, "Well, Linus here…" Rusty reached out to pat the younger man on the back but then thought better of it, considering he was on Linus's right side, ergo would jolt his shoulder.

Danny, unsurprisingly, picked up were the blonde left off, "he…uh… forgot to tell us a few things."

"Shut up." Linus glared but sighed and started explaining, "Ya remember the Jason Bourne thing?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, not looking up from the stitches "You gonna do the whole long, dragged out story thing again?" without waiting for an answer she continued, smirking "You guys have been workin' with Jason Bourne, ex-Government assassin! Bet ya didn't see that coming!"

"Nicky!" Linus glared at her but this went unnoticed by the eight men who, for the second time that night, were staring at the youngest member of their team again.

"You're JASON FUCKIN' BOURNE?"

Linus sighed, "Oh Lord, here we go again."

* * *

**_Yeah, when I say short, I mean it! Sorry! What'd ya think? Like? It was a good place to end it right? I think so! So review so I'll write cause right now I'm reading my bro's comic books, I found his stash and am currently reading The Fantastic Four. _**

**_Until next time_**

**_Kebakira_**  
**_QK _**_(sideways ninja!)_


	12. Bait, Answers and Clichés

_This was up pretty fast right? I mean, not like superhero fast, but hey! I'm only human (I think...). Yet again, it's rather short but not as short as the last chapter! I did have a little trouble figuring out what to do in this chapter so I hope everyone approves!_

**_diavoloduchessa: _**_I truly must thank you! You've reviewed the most out of anyone I believe and I really enjoy getting reviews! So thank you! I did want people to imagine Linus face palming himself at the end of the last chapter. Glad you think I'm portraying the characters right, always nervous about that. Lastly, I like Basher a lot too! He's sooo funny!_

**_fierce hatred: _**_I'm glad your name is being used to describe how you feel about the story! Glad you enjoy it so much! I was surprised no one else had done something like this as well. Though _Agent Malkere _did a good oneshot partially crossover called _Familiar Stranger_, you should check it out (no, I don't know that author personally so I'm not trying to promote because they asked me too, I just like the story!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything recognizable that is recognized as belonging to someone else._

**_So, as I mentioned earlier, I had a little trouble writing this chapter, see I knew what I wanted to happen in the end and I knew I had to do at least one thing but getting the filling of the sandwich was irritatingly hard! But still, here's the chapter! Hope it's still up to standards!_**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"You're JASON FUCKIN' BOURNE?"_

_Linus sighed, "Oh Lord, here we go again."_

* * *

**Bait, Answers and Clichés**

"Yeah, we didn't see that coming…" Virgil was the one who said this, as all eight newly informed men stared in shock.

Linus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I kinda made sure you couldn't figure it out on purpose. You think I want that advertised?"

The only response was the silence as the guys continued to stare and, in a move quite similar to their two other friends whom were recently informed, imitate fish.

"I really wish I had remembered my video camera." Nicky laughed as she stood up, wiping her hand on a towel.

Linus, not really paying attention, muttered, "Your phone can take videos, Nicky."

"Not like my camer-"Not like my camer-where the hell do you think you're going?" Nicky glared as Linus started to get up.

"Outside."

"How about not!" Nicky blocked the doorway, "You're not gonna play bait!"

"W-wo-wouldn't that be a bad i-id-idea? I m-m-mean you're hurt and a-al-alone so wouldn't that give whoever is trying to k-ki-kill us a perfect o-op-opening?"

Everyone (having recovered from their shock, at least for now) turned towards Livingstone in surprise, out of all of them he seemed the least likely to figure out any tactical plans.

"Livingstone's right, kid," the nickname didn't really fit anymore, but hell; he was still the 'rookie' of the team.

"Fishing usually ends…"

"…badly for the bait."

Linus smiled at everyone's worry, "First, I'm not planning on playing bait. Second, Paz is less than two minutes away. Lastly, relax, I know what I'm doing." With that he slipped out the door and disappeared from everyone's view.

Nicky sighed, "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

"What the hell is Paz?" Nicky, Danny and Rusty glanced over at Frank, amusement crossing their faces.

Nicky answered, "Not a what, a who."

"Okay, then _who_ the hell is Paz?"

"He, uh, worked with Jason on the Treadstone thing. Well, Jason was kinda like a mentor to Paz. The two work together pretty well."

The explanation seemed to be acceptable because Yen started speaking rapid fire Chinese at Nicky. Rusty got ready to translate, but stopped when the young woman responded just as fast in fluid Chinese.

Saul, not surprised that Nicky spoke Chinese (she worked for the CIA, of course she did!), glanced warily at the unconscious Russians, "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out who's trying to kill us thins time?"

There were, in response, seven nods and three knowing expression, which, of course, did not go unnoticed.

"You know who hired them?" Reuben crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow…" Nicky glanced around at the destroyed hotel room, it had been a _long_ night.

"Okay!" Basher glanced at the clock, which currently read 11:59 pm. A few seconds later it changed to 12, "It's tomorrow, not tell us who the bloody hell is trying to kill us!

"Who else would be out to kill _all _of us?"

"Bank." The statement could not have been more in-sync if it had been practiced.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the sudden voice caused everyone to whip around towards the door, "But I do believe I heard my name."

Standing in the doorway, flanked by four burly henchmen and, was, of course (because clichés are clichés for a reason), none other than Willy Bank.

* * *

**_Yep! It's a cliffie! AGAIN! Dontchya just love them? Aren't the great? Sorry for the 'saw-this-coming' moment at the end but hey, what can I see, if you saw it coming it's probably a good idea! Right? It was a good idea, right? Y'all tell me if it wasn't wont ya? Please? All you have to do it press review and type!_**

**_Until next time_**

**_Kebakira_****_  
_****_QK _**_(sideways ninja!)_


	13. Proposals, Originality and Competition

_Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry its been so long, I promised myself O wouldn't take this long but of course I did and I'm so sorry, it's just that I just started school again, which is bad enough but to add to it, I'm in a bunch of hard classes so I'm totally loaded down with homework! Also this is such a short chapter, and I'm sorry bout that too!_

_****__diavoloduchessa:__ Sorry bout the cliffies! Glad you like what I did and I totally agree, I would love to drop Bank off one of his casinos!_

**___searching for a purpose: _**___glad you like that chapter! Don't know if I said anything in my last chapter to you so, glad you like! I actually wanted someone else to write something like this then decided, whatever, I'll write it!_

**___Again, I'm soooo sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! And also sorry this is so short! I've written this whenever I had time so I hope its as good as the others!_**

* * *

_Previously…._

_"I don't mean to interrupt," the sudden voice caused everyone to whip around towards the door, "But I do believe I heard my name."_

_Standing in the doorway, flanked by four burly henchmen and, was, of course (because clichés are clichés for a reason), none other than Willy Bank._

* * *

**Proposals, Originality Problems, and Competition**

"We probably shoulda seen this coming…" Nicky mumbled quietly but the guys heard her and they all smiled slightly before remembering that they were now a room with the man who wanted to kill them. Which normally wouldn't make them even blink but the four (most likely Russian) lackeys?

Well, _they_ were kinda scary.

Bank smirked, "You seem uncomfortable, I hope that's not because of me."

"Don't worry, it's not because of you!" Frank smiled then took a step back when one of the henchmen glared at him.

"What do you want Bank?" Danny glared at the other man.

Bank smiled and sitting down in one of the chairs, "Right to business, I like that."

Danny didn't respond just crossed his arms and waited.

"I have a proposal for you."

"No."

Bank smiled, "I thought you'd say that, just hear me out." Without waiting for a response Bank continued, "I want my money back."

"Oi! Here we bloody go again!"

Bank ignored Basher's outburst and continued, "I want my money back."

"So you're going to threaten to kill us unless we pay you back? How original."

Bank yet again ignored the interruption, which this time came from Frank, "I want my money back _but_ there's something I want more."

"What?" Rusty spoke up this time.

"I assume you all have heard of Thomas Bering." He paused obviously thinking everyone knew who he was talking about, but the puzzled look on Yen's face disproved him and he sighed, clearly exasperated, "British millionaire, inherited his father's hotels." Comprehension crossed Yen's face and the grease man nodded, so Bank continued, "Well, he's become a….problem."

"You mean he's become serious competition."

Bank glared, "He's decided to put up a new casino and hotel next to mine."

"And you want us to rob it?"

Bank started to nod then changed his mind, "No, I want you to do more than rob it. You brought my casino down; I want you to bring Bering down."

"Well, okay then."

Bank nodded and turned to exit, "And Ocean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do it quickly, or I'll give you a reason to feel more than just uncomfortable around me."

With that semi threatening statement, Bank dramatically left the room, though the four bodyguards trailing after kind of ruined it.

The eleven people left in the room exchanged glances, then all immediately became lost in their own thoughts, from trying to come up with a plan to calculating the amount of C4 it would take to blow Willy Bank and his precious casino sky high, thoughts occupied their heads.

The silence stretched, only broken by the sound of the elevator arriving at the floor and then footsteps.

Everyone glanced up when Linus appeared in the doorway. The pickpocket glanced around the room, "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**I feel like this isn't one of my best chapters, not much happens hear, except I actually say whats gonna happen in this story, hope you like! Please review! Reading what y'all have to say is sooooo much better then duing homework!**

**_Until next time_**

**_Kebakira_****_  
_****_QK _**_(sideways ninja!)_


	14. Wondering, Teenagers and Fluff

_OMG, I am soooo sorry this took sooooo freaking long! I can't even begin to say how sorry I am! I just got so caught up in school and stuff and I was sooooo busy and everything! I am soooo sorry but with Winter break starting this Friday I should update at least a little sooner! I am soooo sorry!_

_**diavoloduchessa:**__I had hoped people would find that line funny, glad to know you did. And of course who else would be thinking about C4?I would love to know the number he comes up with, I'll have to work on that. Sorry this took soooo long again, I'm probably the worst updater ever!_

_**find a penny: **__I was wondering the same thing then I decided to write one myself. Glad you like this story so much, hope my painfully slow updates don't make you stop reading!_

_**Karma666: **__Pleased you enjoy this so! I actually clear up the whole Linus/Jason name thing a little bit in the chapter. Sorry it took sooo long to update, I hope you still reading this!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Well, yet again I forgot this in the previous chapter so let me state here, if you have knowledge of something belonging to someone else then it is probably not mine…. So yeah…_

_**In case you couldn't tell by my earlier thing, I am soooo sorry! I'll try to update faster I promise! But now, here we go, the next chapter!**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_The silence stretched, only broken by the sound of the elevator arriving at the floor and then footsteps._

_Everyone glanced up when Linus appeared in the doorway. The pickpocket glanced around the room, "Did I miss anything?"_

* * *

**Wondering, Teenagers and Fluff**

A simple nine to five.

Good income, high but not so high as to be considered rich.

Oh why couldn't she have become an account? Or a lawyer?

Or something mundane.

Pamela Landy sighed as she thought back to what she used to think she wanted. Sometimes she wondered when exactly her dreams changed from being an average, mid-class, mundane officer worker to being in charge of a bunch of arrogant, social inapt computer geniuses, similarly arrogant but irritatingly charming politicians and mysterious, insanely dangerous and eerily calm and emotionless assassins. The days that left her wondering usually involved dramatic meltdowns from the geniuses, power hunger campaigns by the politicians and/or disastrous fights between an assassin and someone else, often another assassin. Those days, while stressful and irritating never made her seriously consider finding a new occupation, an event that had occurred so rarely over her long tenure at with the CIA that she could count all the instances on one hand and still have fingers left over. And they all had one major thing in common.

One Jason Bourne aka Linus Caldwell.

Somehow it seemed that the most stressful things _always_ related back to him. That's not to say that every time the ex-assassin turned citizen (though a criminal one) came up something bad happened it just seemed that with him, bad usually meant cataclysmic.

And she had a feeling that she was going to add one more instance to her list.

"What have you done this time Linus?" She muttered as she pulled her car into the parking lot of the hotel Linus had informed her to come to. Pamela could see the familiar figure of Nicky standing in the well lit lobby of the hotel. The younger women smiled and waved as she saw the car and Pamela couldn't help but smile. It was hard not to like Nicky; she was sweet and kind a surprisingly perfect counter Linus' tough but secretly protective nature. Also, after working together for so long (Nicky had been working with Pamela for all the time she had been at the CIA) the two had become close; being the only two females in a dominantly male career path gave them a reason to connect.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Pamela climbed out of her car heading towards the lobby. Her entrance into the well decorated but entirely generic hotel lobby broke the comfortable, we're-strangers-and-I-would-noramally-be-polite-but-it's-way-too-late-for-me-to-even-care silence that had stretched between the two occupants.

"Hey Pam!" Nicky smiled warmly, pushing up from the side table she had been leaning against, "Great to see you."

Smiling back, Pamela warmly hugged the younger women, "Same with you. It's been way to long."

Nicky smile brightened before she ushered her older friend down the hall towards a bank of elevators, out of the lobby and away from the obviously apathetic teenage receptionist. Once out of earshot, Pamela glanced around before quietly speaking, "So, Jason?"

"Linus." Nicky corrected, knowing exactly what the older woman meant.

Pamela relaxed visibly. To the two of them and a small number of other people, Jason was the trained, ruthless, paranoid, and all around badass personality that only really came out in highly dangerous situations, Linus, the more common personality, usually referring to the rather even mix of the bumbling, loyal, kind of determined to prove himself personality from before he joined the CIA and Jason, though sometimes the mix changed. **_(1)_**

They reached the elevators and Nicky pushed the up button, bouncing on her heels, much to the older women's amusement. She continued to bounce in the elevator until Pamela interrupted her thoughts, "You know I could have found the room by myself."

Nicky shrugged, "Didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?" At her question, Nicky just smiled and exited the elevator. Following her, Pamela could easily tell which room Linus was in, as the splintered doorframe gave it away. Nicky quietly made her way to the door, leaning against an unbroken section of doorframe, smiling at the scene inside. Pamela found herself smiling as well at the group of eleven men sitting around the room on different things including the table, the floor and a box that read, "DANGEROUS HIGH EXPLOSIVES HANDLE WITH CAUTION" all relaxed and laughing. Her smile grew as she saw Linus wedged carefully in between a handsome salt and pepper haired man and a blonde haired man, both older than him but not by much. Watching the scene with affection, Pamela was suddenly reminded that no matter how capable Linus (or Jason) seemed, he was still a young man. And he was still human.

* * *

_**(1)**I will start using this in the story. During a fight scene or something, I'll call him Jason, but usually I'll just stick with Linus, that's kinda how you'll know when a fight scene or something intense is coming. Hope it's not too confusing!_

_**So, you like? Again it's not a very long chapter nor does much happen and it kinda got a little sappy at the end, didn't mean for that to happen but I kinda like it…..so tell me what you think, kay? Y'all know how right? Great! So, DO IT! Thanks!**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Kebakira  
QK **__(sideways ninja!)_


End file.
